AKATSUKI CHRISTMAS LOVE
by Mystykk Mysterio
Summary: Just because they're villains doesn't mean they don't like to celebrate Christmas.... NARUTO ONESHOT I DON'T OWN NARUTO


AKATSUKI CHRISTMAS LOVE

I walked down the halls of the Akatsuki lair holding some garland to wrap around the stair rail. And who am I you may ask? My name is Satamare' Osimaki; the new member. Even though we were S- ranked criminals, that doesn't mean we don't like to open presents and have parties on Christmas. We love Christmas, especially Tobi who was always sugar high around this time. He was always stuffing his face with cookies and drinking boiled custard or eggnog. I loved the way we acted around Christmas. We loved shopping, baking, setting up the tree, and mailing out cards to our other friends. Thanks to Sasori, we had living tree ornaments.

As I was saying, I was carrying garland to the staircase while everyone else was doing their jobs. Tobi and Sasori were decorating the tree, Konan was making origami angels, Zetsu was watering the tree, Deidara was putting together some Christmas Crackers (The little things that blow up when you pull on it and a little paper crown falls out), Pain and Itachi were wrapping presents, and Hidan was getting drunk off of Champagne.

"Hey Zetsu!" I said. "Yes Satamare'" He asked. "I'm running out of garland and wreaths, can you get me some more?" "Sure." He close his plant-like head enclosure, and after about 30 seconds, it opened and about 40 yards of garland and about 60 wreaths came spilling out. "Thank you!" I said enthusiastically, then he walked off.

It was about 4:00 PM before we were done. The whole place was covered in the green stuff. There were wreaths, garland, mistletoe in every doorway, presents under the tree, gingerbread cookies were baked, and many other things were done I can't exactly explain.

I walked over to Pain to ask him something. "Pain, I need to ask you something." I said. "What's on your mind?" he asked. "Well considering it's Christmas, is it okay for me to invite my girlfriend over?" "Isn't she Hokage Naruto's and Hinata's daughter?" "Yeah…." "Well I suppose, but she has to get past the guards. Tell her to be here in an Akatsuki cloud robe with a scarred headband and a ring before it gets dark." "I'll do it!" I ran off to grab my cell phone to give her a call.

It was 4:45 before she got there fully dressed in her robe, headband, and ring that I gave her earlier for her birthday so that she would be able to come over. "Hinaru!" I screamed running towards her. She jumped on me as I held her in front of me. My kiss under the mistletoe was enough to say "Merry Christmas my Love."

She dropped her Akatsuki gear into a chair revealing her orange and violet jacket with her long pants. Considering that Konan was her best friend, she welcomed her in to help finish with the presents. I sat down to have a small glass of champagne with Hidan who was so drunk he couldn't stay awake. I grabbed the bottle from his hand carefully so as not to wake him. I grabbed a glass, poured, and drank it all to calm my frayed nerves.

When I was finished I went into Konan's room to find the two laughing and telling stories. The two looked up and saw me standing in the doorway. "Sorry to interrupt, but can I borrow Hinaru for a little while?" I asked. "Sure!" said Konan. Hinaru got up and walked with me into the kitchen. "Sooo, what are we making?" she asked. "A Christmas cake!" I said happily. We got out the ingredients and got to work. We started a few flour and chocolate fights. I even tackled her and started tickling her. She laughed and laughed begging me to stop! I stopped and the cake was put into the oven. We looked around. There was chocolate and flour all over the place. As the cake baked, we cleaned up the mess and took showers.

All of us were in our pajamas sitting around the fire I had personally started with my Protective Flamethrower Jutsu. We then gathered in the theater to watch _**Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer**_ while we drank hot chocolate and ate our chocolate Christmas cake. We soon went to our rooms to sleep. Hinaru slept in my room. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight with her blackish-blue hair shimmering. Her face was that of an angel's. I soon fell asleep to wait for tomorrow to come.

I woke up to see Hinaru on top of me. I gave her a "good morning" smile. "Merry Christmas," she said and gave me a kiss. We got up and went into the living room to find everybody gathered around the tree. Itachi (Ironically) got a ferret which was sitting on his shoulder, Zetsu got a chia pet with the body shaped like him, Deidara got some fireworks and a lifetime membership to the TNT Fireworks Club, Konan got a new origami book, Kakazu got a coupon book (Mostly as a prank), Kisame got a new fish and tank, Pain got some new piercings to add to his many others, Tobi got an elf costume, Sasori got _**Pinnochio **_and a new ventriloquist puppet, I got a real flamethrower, and I gave Hinaru her present. She opened the velvet lined box and gasped. Inside was a diamond ring mounted on a gold band. "I've been saving all year for this. Let's consider it our 1 year anniversary present." I said. Tears filled her eyes and she hugged me tightly. Hinaru's parents (Naruto and Hinata) came at about 9:30 to have breakfast at chat for a while. Hinaru said her goodbyes and left wearing her Akatsuki robe. I flopped on the couch saying to myself, "This has been the best Christmas EVER."

END


End file.
